This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings planted by me at Sandy, Oreg., in the course of breeding efforts carried on by me with the object of producing spotless upright Asiatic lilies in a variety of pastel colors, well suited to forcing for cut flower production out-of-season, advantages heretofore unknown in the lily breeding art. To obtain the desired objective, I used as the seed parent the clonal cultivar `Connecticut King` and as the pollen parent a clone selected from the `Hallmark` strain and I selected two seedlings from the progeny of this first generation cross for intercrossing and the present plant was one of the seedlings produced in the second generation. The flowers of this seedling are characterized by large size, and upright orientation, lack of spots and a rich pink coloration, unique for this type of lily. This lead to my asexual reproduction of this new plant at Sandy, Oreg., by bulb scale propagation, and the clones appeared to possess to a high degree the desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor, great hardiness, and its blooms appeared to possess all of the desired characteristics of excellence of form, color, and habit, the large flowers being produced on a single stalk. Successive generations of this new plant produced by bulb scale propagation and by natural propagation from bulblets has demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new lily variety are fixed and hold true under asexual propagation from generation to generation.
As observed at Sandy, Oreg., this new lily appears to be well suited to forcing out-of-season when the bulbs are dug at the appropriate time and properly precooled. For example, October-dug bulbs properly precooled and potted in January will flower in an average of 80 to 85 days, under glass in western Oregon, with no supplementary lighting and at moderate greenhouse temperatures.